Vampires
No one is quite sure of the origin of vampires, although there are plenty of myths and legends surrounding the subject. The most popular tale is that they were created by the goddess Cosmia, to inhabit the night as humans did the day, but that the original vampires were corrupted by daemon blood and thus began to feed on the blood of others. Stories such as this help to inspire the fear and hatred that many races feel towards vampires, who have long been forced to hide in the shadows, concealing themselves and their nature from their friends, neighbours and even families. History It is unsure when vampires first appeared in the lands that became Ásaterra, but it is certain that they inhabited them before Queen Asa came to the throne. Some say that they came from the cold regions to the south, others say that they migrated through Skovva. Others maintain that they lived in the deserts of the North, or came from the Eastern Wastes. Nothing is certain. Vampires in Ásaterra largely lived unnoticed or undisturbed. Many were known originally as powerful necromancers or wise folk who preferred seclusion. All of this changed, however, when one young, headstrong vampire made a bid for power during the reign of Anara I in 58 BA. Taking advantage of the secrecy surrounding their race, he raised an army of newly turned vampires, and focused his attentions on Constantium. However, he overestimated his own skill, and that of his forces, and was defeated by the queen’s army of lumomancers and elementalists. It is thought that the queen’s victory stemmed from several elder vampires, who gave her information on how to defeat the young upstart in exchange for the continuation of their peaceful existence. However, once vampires had been exposed, panic spread throughout the country, and many, both vampire and human, were targeted and killed by vigilante vampire hunters. Although sometimes victims were killed during a vampire feed, it was generally the younger and inexperienced vampires who were the cause. Older vampires knew to keep their bloodlust under control and to prevent themselves from killing, only taking what they needed to survive from their victims before moving on, leaving a person who simply thought they’d had an inopportune nap. Although the prevalence of vampire hunting would flare up here and there, normally where there had been a kill, vampires usually looked after their own, teaching new, clumsy vampires how to live properly and dealing with those who were out of control. While the knowledge of binding had been long known by some vampires, it only became popularised in the latter half of the 6th century, during the reign of King Amoniel. Many newly turned vampires longed for life as they had known it, and many began performing binding rituals, sacrificing their power for a chance at a more human life. During the reign of Queen Safae, a group of bound vampires petitioned the court, asking to live openly as vampires, on the condition that they were bound. After twenty years of debate, the motion was passed, and bound vampires became legal citizens of Ásaterra, as they are today. Creation It is said that there were only a handful of original vampires, and that they are now thousands, if not tens of thousands of years old. They have not been heard of in recent memory, however, and their whereabouts is unknown. Vampires can be created in one of two ways; born, or bitten. A born vampire is the offspring of two full blooded vampires, and it is exceedingly rare. A born vampire is seen as a great gift, and great things are often expected of them. Bitten vampires, however, are the norm. To become a vampire, a person must have been fed on by a vampire, and must have drunk their blood in return. If the vampire blood is still in their system if they are on the brink of death, then they go through a metamorphosis to become a vampire. If a person’s heart has recently ceased to beat, there still may a be a chance to revive them by turning them. However, the odds are not high, and the results can be horrific for all parties involved. Failed transitions are the most common result of this, and for this reason it is often a last resort. When a vampire is turned, it is likely that they will have a strong relationship with their sire. The default relationship, as in the case of a sire and progeny who have never met, or who have an ambivalent relationship, is that of one between mentor and student, or in some cases parent and child. The sire will feel an affection and protectiveness towards their progeny, and the progeny will feel inclined to listen to their sire’s advice and to stay by their side. However, the relationship can become more complicated if they two know each other beforehand. If the vampire is engaged in a romantic or sexual relationship with the turned human, then this bond is intensified. Mixed with the affection and protectiveness of the default sire bond, this can lead to very territorial or possessive sires, and overly devoted progeny’s. Finally, the sire’s have some degree of control over their progeny, and can use their compulsion to influence them to do things. It is to be noted that abuse of this bond by the sire is severely condemned by the vampire community, and any sire doing so will face severe retribution. These bonds and compulsion, however, mellow over time. For some, it takes a year, or even less; for others who already had strong feelings for each other, it takes longer. Many vampires, however, view their sires or progeny as family, and often groups who are connected by blood will stay and travel together as a family. Powers The powers of any given vampire largely depend on their age, lineage and binding status. The older a vampire is, the stronger they are. The closer a vampire is in blood to an original, the stronger they are. Bound vampires are weaker than non-bound vampires, although they are more resistant to certain attacks. When under the age of a hundred, a vampire’s average powers when unbound are heightened senses, increased speed and strength, basic compulsion and basic resistance to necromancy. New-borns, when unbound, are overly susceptible to fire and Lumomancy spells. When bound, their skills match those of an average human, although they still have a resistance to necromantic spells. A vampire’s powers slowly increase over time. When they reach approximately a hundred years old, their powers expand to shadow manipulation and improved compulsion. When nearing three hundred, a vampire may begin to develop a resistance to Lumomancy and elemental spells. They also may gain the ability to shapeshift as an extension of their increased regenerative abilities. When over five hundred, vampires are exceedingly hard to kill, gaining the power to transform into mist, perfect compulsion and telekinesis amongst other skills. They may also have many other powers, known to only them. Vampires who are extremely close in bloodline to the originals will develop these talents more quickly than others. Likewise, vampires who are further away in bloodline will develop these skills more slowly. Bound vampires will be unlikely to develop any of the higher ranked skills, unless they were bound much later on in life. Binding Vampires must be bound to a source of magical power. The stronger a vampire is, the stronger this source of power must be; for example an average vampire under the age of a hundred could be bound to a charmed necklace or talisman, whereas an older, stronger vampire would need to be bound to a much stronger hub of power. A binding ritual is traditionally done in a ritual circle, and is generally harmless, unless a vampire is newly turned and rejecting their transition. If the transition is failing, a binding ritual will generally kill the subject, offering a quick and merciful death instead of the long, painful demise that a failed transition offers. Vampires In Society Although bound vampires are legally a part of society, they are often received with hostility and suspicion if they are revealed. Vampires can easily pass as another race, and many masquerade as elves to explain their long lives. However, many feel that they shouldn’t have to live a lie, and want society to accept them for what they are. The east is probably the most accepting of bound vampires, possibly due to their greater understanding of how they and the binding function. The South, although sometimes suspicious, is not openly hostile to vampires if they are bound. Indeed, Blackwater possibly has the most blood donors in Ásaterra. The north and northernised west often display hostility and suspicion towards vampires in their lands, although the more Ishallian western areas are more indifferent. However, under law, bound vampires should receive the same treatment of any other Ásaterran. Feeding Habits Traditionally, vampires would move from town to town, feeding carefully and leaving their victims slightly confused but generally unharmed. This control, however, was limited to older vampires, and younger vampires would often get carried away and be unable to stop. However, when bound, vampires have control over their hunger, as a human does. Although they are drawn to the delicious smell of blood, they are able to control themselves around it. When feeding, a bound vampire is able to register when they are full and stop. Many buy blood from legal suppliers, or visit an establishment were people are willing to exchange their blood for coin. Bound vampires can eat ‘normal’ food, but will need to drink blood at least one a week in order to remain healthy, unlike their unbound counterparts who need it every day. Appearance If a vampire is well fed and healthy, it is very hard to differentiate them from another species. Any species can be made into a vampire, and they will retain their original appearance with the exception of a slight pallor. If vampire is hungry, they will appear ill, with dark shadows under their eyes, even paler skin than usual, dry lips and a wild look in their eyes. Many vampires favour darker colour schemes when it comes to clothing. It was traditional for vampires to wear darker colours to help them blend into the night, before they became legal citizens, and many still do so.